powerrangersfanonfandomcom-20200222-history
Power Rangers: Aztec Storm
' Power Rangers: Aztec Storm' is a fanfiction created by Michelle the Editor running from 2011-2012, set in 2000, and is an "adaptation" of Asutekku Arashi Shukkeger. It was originally an idea of WolfsbaneX, which was given to Michelle the Editor as she completed the original version of Neo Zeo. Synopsis With the escape of Diabolico from the demons' tomb, a band of ancient star demons known as Tzitzimime launch a new attack on Earth. The Aztec gods choose five teenagers to fight them as the next generation of Power Rangers. Characters Rangers Tezcatlipoca - Tez Mror Tlaloc - Theodore "T Lock" Lockman Temazcalteci - Tammy Mistic Mictlantecutli - Mitchell "Mitch" Dezmos Xochiquetzal - Alexandria Feater Quetzalcoatl - Quentin Coat Allies Teotl - The Rangers' mentors, Aztec deities *Teotl - The Rangers' mentors, Aztec deities *Tezcatlipoca - the Aztec god of night, the north, hurricanes and obsidian. Tez's mentor. *Tlaloc - Aztec deity of rain; T Lock's mentor. *Temazcalteci - A minor Aztec goddess in charge of healing and steam. Tammy's mentor. *Mictlantecutli - The god of death. Mitch's mentor. *Xochiquetzal - An Aztec goddess of fertility and flowers. Alexandria's mentor. *Quetzalcoatl - The Aztec trickster deity, with control over the winds, rival of Tezcatlipoca. Quentin's mentor. *Huitzilopochtli - Aztec sun god. *Mixcoatl - Aztec hunter god, wields a bow and arrows. *Xipe Totec - Aztec harvest god, golden-skinned. *Chalchiuhtlicue - Goddess of rivers, streams and childbirth, second wife of Tlaloc. *Ernie - Owner of the Rangers' favorite hangout (and Tammy's workplace), Ernie's, and mentor in their civilian lives. *Neo Zeo *Lightspeed Rescue Villains *Itzpapalotl *Dark Stars *Izel Tzitzimime *Mamalhuaztli *Cetlcitlalin *Citlalcolotl *Citlalxonecuilli *Itencualacpoctli *Tecolocualiztl *Cohuatololiztli *Citlalachtli *Ninohueilia *Tamazoli *Cuitlachtli *Tlatlahuic *Huehuecuahuitl *Tlaeltezcatl *Pincatl *Cuacuahue *Conquechcotona *Cuanmiztli *Ceticatepantli *Tlachinolli *Teocuitlatl *Tezozomoc *Izelinan Arsenal Encrusted Band Mirror Band Hurricane Cycles Zords Azteca Megazord *Jaguar Zord *Crocodile Zord *Fox Zord *Eagle Zord *Dove Zord Sun Ascension Megazord *Snake Zord Chapters #Those are Demons, Right? #Aztec Storm, Chosen Form! #Teenagers! #What's a Zord? #Combat Training #Why'd It Have to be Snakes? #The 'Human Sacrifice' Thing #How? Who's Quetzalcoatl? #I Love This Job! #Sun Ascension Megazord! #Attack at the School #Is Your Morpher Broken, Too? #Welcome to the Aquabase #Wait: I Think I Have a Plan Now #Yeah! That Was Epic! #You Broke Out of Prison! #Too Complicated #Mirror Band #Yay, Family Drama #Meep #While I Still Have My Powers #That Idea of Yours #Well, That's That Trivia *The morphing call is based off of Ninja Storm's, the first season of Power Rangers that WolfsbaneX saw and understood. *Mamalhuaztli and Citlalcolotl are actual Aztec constellation names—the Fire Drill and Scorpion Star. *The Tezcatlipoca Sword is a maquahuitl, which is an Aztec weapon technically somewhere between a sword and a club, but which is associated with Tezcatlipoca and Jaguar warriors. *Originally, Finneus—Finster after the Z-Wave—was going to mentor the team. This would have been the "rather secret project" he mentioned in New Zeo. Then it briefly switched to Ernie, until WolfsbaneX explained that he'd intended the Aztec gods themselves to be mentors. *Every chapter title is a line of dialogue from the chapter itself. *This team's lack of a Yellow Ranger is not without a quasi-canonical precedent. Sentai series' JAKQ (1977) and Changeman (1985) both had white Rangers instead of yellow. *In Chapter 10's original draft, Itzpapalotl disguised herself as a human and magically marked Quentin and Alexandria so Mixcoatl would hunt them down, based on the way the Aztecs would sacrifice a man and woman to honor this god. *Most of Chapter 12—Itzpapalotl's slug attack and the house raids—originally were the chapters introducing Quentin, but it was decided to save those events for the crossover. *Originally, the four-part crossover included the version of Lightspeed Rescue seen in Pink Lightspeed Ranger's A Shade of Orange, until that author changed her mind, and her characters were reconned out of the crossover. *Tez and Quentin's conversation in Chapter 22 is a draft of an old chapter in which Cipactli, a giant crocodile which used to carry the Earth on its back, was the main antagonist. That was supposed to be the "Tez and Quentin reconcile" chapter, since Tezcatlipoca and Quetzalcoatl partnered up to stop that creature in mythology, and it also involved the Vincentia subplot. Tez was briefly eaten and vomited back up again. See Also Asutekku Arashi Shukkeger - the Sentai counterpart to Aztec Storm Category:Michelle the Editor Category:Team Page